


Flamewyrm's First Writing Experience

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, One Shot, So. Mym's stories, They sure are something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Pitied be the poor soul that was picked by Brunhilda to proofread her writing. Her... Interesting, to say the least, writing.





	Flamewyrm's First Writing Experience

_“We’re getting married! It’s like something out of a dream!” The absolutely mostest beautiful Dragon in all Alberia said, twirling around in her impossible to describe dress._

_“Ha ha! It is no dream, my snuggle muffin!” Her beloved darling, the most beautiful of all men to ever exist, said, gently taking her hand. “From this day forth, we shall now longer be you and I - Instead, we shall be us!”_

_“Do you swear to love one another in sickness and health, so long as you both shall live?” The prodigiously-young-and-yet old purple priest asked the perfect couple._

_“I do!”_

_“Then beneath these hallowed eaves has been formed the greatest couple in the long and storied story of Alberia!”_

* * *

Alright, that is enough of that. Now, back to reality.

Reading page after page of the stories the Flamewyrm gave him, Prometheus’ face turned more and more into a mix of disgust, despair, and overall discomfort, something that Mym remained completely oblivious to.

Finishing his reading, he took a deep breath and asked. “Mym? Are you SURE you want my opinion on this?”

“Of course! All writers need a proofreader! And I’ve read your letters, your writing is amazing!”

“NO ONE was supposed to read my letters, not even Euden! You just know about them because you ran through my stuff!”

“And now I’m letting you read MY stuff! We are perfectly even!” She said, aware of how faulty her logic was but just powering through the conversation. “So, tell me already, what are your thoughts on it?”

Prometheus couldn’t help but take another deep breath, accepting that this was gonna be a long day, before bluntly answering. “It’s shit.”

“What?”

“Your writing is terrible, Mym!” He said, raising his voice in frustration over what he just read. “It’s full to the brim of cliches, inconsistent characterization, terrible pacing, and not even the grammar is good!”

“It’s my first time writing this much! I’m supposed to improve!” She defensively said.

“Also! You can’t just put REAL people into your writing like this!”

“Why not?”

“Just think about it!” Prometheus said, in increasing disbelief over her belief the story was perfectly good. “How do you think Ranzal would feel if he saw you wrote him as, among other things, a skirt chaser, a pervert, a horse, and even a baby! A BABY!”

“I’m sure he’d be perfectly fine with it once he sees how happy my darling will be when he reads it!”

That last statement made the not-so-Reclusive-by-now Flame’s face suddenly change into another tier of worry.

“Mym? You’re not gonna actually show this to Euden right? Specially after all I just said?”

“Of course I will! You refused to give me any actual help! But I’m sure my darling will both treasure this, and give me the right tips to improve!” She said, moving forward to grab the papers back from her friend.

Said friend took a step back.

“Prometheus?”

“I refuse to let you show these to anyone, Brunhilda. It’ll only result in disaster.”

“Hush now! Just! Give! Them! Back!”

If anyone saw the incredibly silly looking scene, of Brunhilda trying to take her masterpiece back from the slightly smaller Dragon’s hand, who just kept skipping backwards and keeping her at arms and legs’ length, no one would guess those two were some of the strongest Fire Dragons in the continent.

Finally, Prometheus just put his limbs to good use as he broke into flight. Brunhilda still tried to grab him by one of his legs and pull him down, showing once again that, if nothing else, one had to recognize her incredible stubbornness, before Prometheus just gave up trying to shake her off normally and did so by stomping her with his other foot.

“Yeeeowch!” Mym yelled, rubbing the specific spot on her forehead she was kinda mercifully stomped at. “Hey! Not fair, Prometheus! I can’t fly to you!”

“It’s your own fault for not having wings on your human form!” He replied. “You know what, I’m putting an end to this!”

Crumpling the papers a bit, Prometheus opened his mouth and threw them inside, before frowning a bit, making smoke come out of his nose and mouth, and coughing off some ashes in the ground below.

Looking at what was left of her work, Mym knelt to the ground and began a pitiful sob.

Finally descending, Prometheus softly said. “I’m sorry, Mym. Perhaps I shouldn’t have destroyed this thing you put so much work on, but, as it was, it just wasn-”

Prometheus’ apology was cut by Mym’s sobbing turning into a wrathful scream, fire covering all of her, before none other than High Brunhilda stood in her place, her merciless fire spilling all over the Dragon’s Roost.

“Oh boy.”

Was all Prometheus could say, before Brunhilda swatted him across the roost.

* * *

The resulting, still kinda silly, much more destructive brawl, was stopped when the nearby Leviathan, woken up by all the noise, successfully preventing the Wrathwyrm from setting fire to the entire Halidom by sending an entire Tidal Wave at her and Prometheus.

Even now, about 15 minutes later, in Euden’s room, they still tried to get some water out of their ears.

“So,” Euden, in his, by now, practiced “I’m not mad or disappointed, let’s just work this mess out” voice, asked. “What exactly happened?”

“This man!” Mym shouted, dramatically pointing to Prometheus. “Set fire to a wonderful piece of fiction I wrote for you, that I  spent a lot of love and effort at!”

“Said writing was terrible, and disrespectful to the people you put in it!” Prometheus shot back, before sighing and softening his tone of voice. “I’m sorry for destroying it, Mym. But I truly don’t believe it was anything remotely good.”

Looking at both of them, Euden then focused on Mym, and asked. “Mym, if what you wrote was for me, why don’t you tell me right now all you remember about it?”

“Euden.” Prometheus warned as Mym’s face lightened up. “This is not a good idea.”

“Don’t worry, Prometheus! I’m sure it’s not that bad!” Euden replied, with his forever shiny smile. “Now, Mym, go ahead!”

* * *

And so, the Flamewyrm started rambling.

For about 3 minutes only, the point in which she gave up trying to remember what she wrote from the top of her head, and set off to begin from the start.

Left alone with his King, the Primal Flame said. “Sorry for causing this entire mess, Euden. I shouldn’t have acted that rashly.”

“Don’t worry, Prometheus. No one really got hurt with Mym’s small rampage. The Dragon Roost will dry itself soon enough.” Euden replied, comforting the Fire Dragon. “And, to be perfectly honest… Thanks for trying to save me from whatever is it she wrote.”

At that point, Prometheus couldn’t help but openly laugh.


End file.
